shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nirvana Nirvana no Mi
The Nirvana Nirvana no Mi (literally meaning blown out blown out fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. While its existence is known only to a rare few individuals, those that are aware of it largely consider the fruit to be amongst the strongest, if not the strongest Devil Fruit known to man. The fruit is said to appear only once every five hundred years, though this remains to be confirmed. Its current user is Venusia Trike of the White Pirates. 'Appearance' The Nirvana Fruit is a small, purple and cherry-like, being about as large as the tip of a man's thumb, and subsequently only marked by two of the classic Devil Fruit swirls. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' The Nirvana Nirvana no Mi's greatest strength stems from its ability to allow its user to recollect all the powers and memories they wielded during their past lives. An individual that has truly mastered the fruit, such as Venusia Trike, can even take on the forms they held in their past existence. For example, a user with a past life spent as a bear would be able to transform himself into a human/bear hybrid. It should be noted however that the user would still be weaker than a true Zoan class Kuma Kuma no Mi user. Because the user recollects all the memories alongside past abilities, the Nirvana fruit gives its users an incredible wealth of knowledge at their disposal. While the fruit does grant access to every life the user had, it is most likely that the vast majority of a user's previous lives would have been spent as something weak or otherwise extraordinary such as an insect or an ordinary person. A user skilled in the fruit's powers such as Venusia has proven is capable of channelling the abilities of her previous lives through her own body, though these abilities will be much weaker than if she were to outright transform into her past lives as is the norm. Beyond the standard Devil Fruit weakness to water, continuous use of the fruit's powers can be taxing to the user's body, some forms more than others, limiting the amount of lives Venusia can recollect to a certain number. When transforming into a different form, Venusia's clothes change into what her ancestor was last wearing before they died though in the case of animals, her current clothes are changed to suit her new body. 'Usage' Because the fruit passes down memories and abilites from a user's past lives, they are able to fill an extremely wide variety of roles in a team, from being a defensive force, a hand to hand fighter, ranged shooter, doctor, etc. Basically the user can do whatever she so wishes as long as she has done it in a past life. According to Venusia, it takes her mere seconds to switch between forms. Each one of her forms has a certain time limit placed on it, said time limit varying with each form. 'Techniques' Venusia numbers her lives, though this simply seems to be personal preference with no real reason involved. *'Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Uno ; Hatsugiri' (Nirvana Nirvana no Life One ; Hatsugiri):''The first life Venusia recollected of. She spent this life as a sniper named Hatsugiri. Absolutely talented with her bow, though Venusia uses a modified rifle, Hatsu was capable of extreme pinpoint accuracy, able to hit an insect in flight. Due to the fact that Venusia much rather prefers acting as a hand-to-hand combatant she uses this life rather sparcely. When using this form Venuisa takes the form of a twenty-one year old girl with brown hair and light blue eyes and pale skin. The time limit for the form is one day. *'Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Dos ; Oso''' (Nirvana Nirvana no Life Two ; Bear): The second life she recollected of was spent as a bear from the New World. One of her more combat capable forms, it heightens her already formidable strength and endurance to immense levels, so much so that she finds it difficult to control he strength at times. However, with this strength and power comes an immense blood-lust and a noticable decrease in her mental processes. Time limit for the form is ten hours. *'Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Tres ; Shampel' (Nirvana Nirvana no Life Three ; Shampel): An extremely powerful form, and so, one rarely used by Venusia who prefers to fight her opponents at equal strength. Using this technique, Venusia transforms herself into a giant Seaking/human hybrid, just a few feet taller than the average giant. Her strength in this form is absolutely colosal, capable of wiping out entire Marine fleets with a few swipes of her arms. While this form is strong, due to her large size and semi-aquatic nature, she tends to get easily dehydrated if she spends too much time outside water. Also, while in this form Venusia's weakness to water is numbed and she can spend a limited amount of time in sea water though, from between five to ten minutes. The enormous amount of energy required to activate this form and its taxing effect on her body limits the amount of times she can use it to once every week with a three day cooldown time after use. Venusia can only stay in the form for about a half hour. **'Shampel Collision Impact': Holding both of her massive fists together, Shampel smashes them into the ground causing a large earthquake as well as devastating anyone or anything near the impact zone. **'Shampel War Song: '''This attack is nothing more than an extremely loud roar let out by Shampel. While simple in implementation, it does wonders in battle, paralyzing enemies with fear while simultaneously increasing allied morale. *'Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Cuatro ; Mathieus (Nirvana Nirvana no Life Four ; Mathieus): The fourth life uncovered by Venusia. One of the former lives she spent as a male, Venusia prefers not to use this form considering it to be undignified and disguisting. In this form, Venusia becomes somewhat chubby and tan. Her eyes turn a light brown and she seems to be wearing a medivealistic form of clothing. Her endurance and strenght are much greater in this form than her original making it perfect for close combat though a lack of agility or greater mobility make up for its weaknesses. She or rather he is specially suited for wrestling-based combat in this form. Time limit for the form is ten hours. *'Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Cinco ; Suzemabachi '(Nirvana Nirvana no Life Five ; Suzemabachi): Venusia's fifth life in her list. Taking the form of a small yellow wasp, this is one of Venusia's more mobile forms which she uses, if the need arises, to spy on enemies or slowly take out enemy fighters with her deadly poisoned stinger. Time limit for form is two days. *'''Nirvana Nirvana no Vida Seis ; Loco Payaso (Nirvana Nirvana no Life Six ; Crazy Clown): Venusia's sixth life and arguablly her strangest. In this life Venusia takes the form of a demented clown that goes unnamed preferring to simply take the title, Crazy Clown. Venusia is at her wittiest in this form capable of firing barrage after barrage of insults and wisecracks at the enemy to defeat their morale. It is also useful in increasing the morale of Venusia's allies by filling them with laughter and comraderie. In terms of combat capablility, other than a few thrown pies, this form does not offer much. Venusia prefers not to use this form due to her belief that warriors should be stern and dignified, not clumsy and vulgar. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit